Help From A Wolf
by CureFanfic
Summary: Leo is out in the woods and don't know where's the way back. Plus he doesn't know why was he out there in the first place! Will a little 'Wolf' help him? (One-Shot) A little romance involved.


**Hello Fanfic Readers Hope You Like This One**

 **because this is a little spoiler after I finish my fanfic 'The Mutated Sisters' This what happens afterwards but not giving you all more information let's roll! (Do not get too confuse this only when my fanfic story ends)**

* * *

"Urgh... what...happened" Leo mumbled as he got up _'Where I'm I ?'_ He thought He looked around he did not recognize this part of the forest what really happened? He had he's Bow and arrow and his katana only one though. _'I wonder what happened , okey never mind that now I need to get back somehow I don't see the house from here I must be far ...My head hurts '_ He brought he's hand up to his head to rub it to feel a slight bump on his head _'Great, I must have gone unconscious when I hit my head on something'_

Just then he heard a noise from a nearby bush. He quickly brought up his bow and arrow towards it. Rustling and rustling a creature jumped out from the bushes. His eyes widen. In front of him was a light brown wolf. Its fur was silky and somewhat gleamed in the moonlight, its right eye is blinded and has a scar through it in a straight line while its left eye was an uncertain shade of red that glows in the dark. Leo never knew there were wolves nearby or somewhere near that is.

The mysterious wolf stared at him its red eye piercing into his. he couldn't look away for some reason its red eye reminds him of something... or someone. The wolf broke eye contact first by by blinking and stepping forward to him. Leonardo backed up a bit. The wolf close up on him and took a a couple of sniffs. It back back away with wisdom sparked in its eye.

"What?" Leo was confused. The wolf then jump on a tine hill and pointed left. Leo followed its gaze to see flashlights in the distance. He looked back to the wolf which is now facing him. Still confused Leo just guessed "Is my family there?" To his surprise the wolf nodded "Y-you understand me?" Again it nodded and jumped of the hill and ran into the forest towards the lights. "Hey! Wait! Argh" Leo collapsed on his knees and took a look at his foot he almost have forgotten about his injury. The wolf stopped and looked back seeing Leo on his knees she ran back to him.

As soon Leo sense a presents he looked up to see the wolf over him. The wolf then slides itself under his arm to help him up. "Um... Thanks..Boy?" She growled at the word boy "I mean girl?" She calm herself and nodded "Oh sorry" She just look at him but continue to help him. He observe the lights they were very dim so that means he was very very far.

Hours past and now the wolf had laid him down on a tree while she lays down beside him laying her head on the ground "Looks like we'er going to rest here aren't we?" Leo said to her. She didn't respond just lay her head and closed her eyes. "Well... Good night"

 _-The next day-  
_

Leo woke up only to find the wolf is no longer beside he looked for awhile before getting up himself with his katana. Before he could walk he heard a rustle in a nearby bush he looked to the bush only to find the same wolf bringing berries in her mouth. Leo's eyes widen, the wolf walked up to him and let the berries down pushing forwards gesturing him to take it. Leo kneel down carefully and picked them up 'Are... they for eating" She nodded "It's not poisonous is it?" at this she shook her head "... okey I trust you" With that he brought one of the berries into he's mouth surprised that it's delicious. ' _huh...Not Bad'_

After eating the wolf decided to help him once more to get to his feet as they kept walking towards their destination. Hours eventually they come across a river, it was nearly night. The Wolf stop and walked over to the river taking in a few sips. Leo took some himself. Suddenly from behind he heard a growl.

He snap his head he's head towards wolf. She was growling towards something behind us. He blinked a couple times before he heard a dark and menacing voice chuckled.

"Well, well little she-wolf guiding a very unlikely creature home, I suppose?"

He then snap his head behind him. A man of shadows was standing there looking at them with green narrow eyes with a sly smile.

"Hello there, Leonardo~" he said as his sly smile widens

"Who are you? How did you know my name?!" Leo said back bravely now standing, holding his katana blade in one hand.

He chuckled again, causing a shiver up Leo's spine as if his very voice had haunted him long ago. Suddenly he ran towards him swinging a sword that he pulled out unknowingly. Leo gasp in surprise and shut his eyes for impact but only to hear something yelp in pain and a loud thud. He open his eyes to only to see face-to-face with the man with blood on his sword with the wolf on the ground limply trying to get up,having a big gash on her right side.

His eyes widen at the sight. The wolf was bleeding ferociously and the little pool of blood is already forming on the now blood stained grass. The wolf was then press down to the ground by the mans foot.

Leonardo suddenly felt anger build inside of him. He never felt so angry in his life. He dashed towards him swing his sword left and right skillfully being careful about his injury. The man then kicks him aside hard, hard enough to seed Leo flying and hit shell first into a tree. He felt the pain all over his body making his eyes close shut tightly.

When he looked up he find himself facing at the tip of the mans sword. "Shouldn't have done that Leonardo" the man then raises his sword ready to stab him. Leo closed his eyes waiting for the sword to make it's way to him.

"NO!" A new strong feminine voice appeared

He heard blades clashing in front of him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see a young woman somewhere around his age, her back facing him. Her slightly light brown long brown hair went past her hips reaching to her knees. She was wearing a yellow and blue what seems to be a mini custom dress likely a mix of japanese and chinese. Her dress went down only reaching her thighs, continuing down her legs are wearing white leggings and black flats. What surprising is that she has wolf ears and tail. but he didn't miss the big gash on her right side blood coming from it.

She was blocking the man's sword with her own. A growl came from her, as she push the man off. He chuckles once more "Well, well, well... Little She-Wolf Wants to play?" She just glares at him "OK You want to play... then let's **PlAY!** " He shouts crazily and proceeds to slash his sword from the right towards her. She just blocks it pushes him away with great strength that pushes him away enough for her to grab Leo and escape running swiftly.

Leo looked at the amazing female who was running with him griping him by the hand he was partially flying off the ground ; no feet on the ground. But he was getting worried about her injury, her side kept dripping blood as she ran and the amount of blood coming out kept finally reached a large clearing with a certain pond with clear water around the corner by some trees. The moon now rising, making the water show off its magical shiny glow. He realizes that his feet in now on the ground. His turn his head toward he young woman who was now facing him.

He was shocked and yet amazed by her face. Her right eye had the same grayish red color along with the very same scar across it that reached her cheek. Her slightly tan skin somehow made her glow in the moonlight. Her left eye is the same uncertain shade of red. All of it reassembles the wolf. That he thinks that she is beautiful but he didn't know why he feels this way either.

She smiles softly and breaks the silence "Are you okey?" Her voice was sweet and caring not to mention wise. "Uh..." Leo was now nervous that he couldn't speak, why does he feel like he known her before. She sighs softly and winced at the pain by her injury on her side.

She lets go of his hand and started to proceed to limp towards the pond holding her right side that has the big gash. "Hey" Leo started but she then trip on a stone. Luckily he was close enough to catch her by the waist, she looks up to see Leo "Arigatou" She said sweetly that made him blush a little . "Uh... N-No problem." He shuttered "So you want to go the pond?" he asked trying to calm himself "Hai. You can let go of me now." He then realizes that his arms are around her waist and blushed red crimson. He was about to back away until he saw her injury; a big gash on her side, a tear big enough only to see. Blood pouring slightly from it. He then changes his position, now supporting her from beside, her arm over his shoulder and his around hers. Supporting him self with his katana, glad he didn't lost or drop it.

"Huh? What are you doing?" She asked a little dumbfounded at him "Helping you there. I'm not going to let you trip again" She just stares at him then smiles kindly "Thank You"

When they reached the pond. She slowly sat down being careful with her injury. She then slides her hand into her dress and took out some bandages. She then took a handful of water and puts it on her injury, winching slightly due to the cold temperature. "Hey, do you need some help ?" She shook her head at his offer a continue to clean her wound. After shes done she then raps the with bandage around her sides, covering her gash. She winched here and there but even that she seems fine.

"Are you okey? The way Zaku threw you must be very painful. Do you have any possible injurys?" She asked "Oh..Uh.. It just aches here and there that's all" He answered. She shoot him a skeptical look before putting the bandages back inside her dress and pulled out a small bottle of glowing red liquid. She gave it to him "Here put this on where the pain is it'll fade" She said kindly. He just looked at it; the small bottle in his hand with glowing red liquid "Your not lying to me are you?" He asked her cautiously. She smile kindly "I'm speaking with true honesty"

He looked at her for awhile before sighing and opened the small bottle rubbing some of the liquid on some parts of his body mostly around his neck and leg. Closing the small bottle he suddenly felt the pain fade "It really works!" He said in amazment looking at the liquid in wonder. The 'She-Wolf' then giggled at him that made his heartbeat go faster and felt some heat on his face. _'Her laugh is amazing...'_ But then he realized what he thought and shook his head lightly _'What was I just thinking just now! Nononononono I'm not falling for someone just met I-... Wait Zaku?'_ He now realized about that 'Zaku' feels like he heard that name before but he didn't recall hearing such a name through out his 15 year old life.

He suddenly snap out of his trance when he heard clapping in front of his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Good , cause I'm going to go now."

"Wait-" She then ran the other direction leaving without explanation. "Hey! Wait! Who are you?!" He yelled standing up. He still felt a little pain in his ankle but he still manege to then heard someone calling his name. "LEO!" "LEONARDO WHERE ARE YOU!" He knew that voice all to well it was Raphael, his hotheaded brother. Not to far.

He scanned the place. Obviously, he never found this place. ' _maybe I can use this place when i'm alone._ '

He ran towards his brothers voice remembering the directions if he were to come back he needs it.

"LEO!" "GUYS I"M OVER HERE!" There his brothers all together, Leo has glad he found his way back

"LEO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Raph asked warily "Deep inside the forest, I don't know how I got there in the first place though."

"Well at least your safe" Donnie said while the orange clad turtle started jumping up and down happily "YAY! We found you Leo!" He then rushed to Leo in a hug "Hey, now Mikey. Get off" "Nope"

Then they all heard a howl in the distance. They turn to the direction of the moon to see wolf howling. It stops and looks at them then left. Leaving them confused.

Leo noticed that the wolf was the same wolf that had helped him in his way back home. But now his thoughts lingered towards the girl, who was she, where did she come from, why did she save him? He didn't know why she would help him. He was a mutant. But yet again she has wolf ears and tail. Could she be the wolf that helped him in his need?

Or more importantly, will he see her again?...


End file.
